Legend Of Spyro: A New Generation
by SkylordArticia
Summary: Flint,a young and extroudinary dragon,embarks on a long journey to defeat malefor who had rose again,but flint and her friends show no fear as they journey through many places, as for spyro and cynder, they was fighting alongside their daughter and her friends to keep them safe as long as possible while ignitus sends a message to the fellow dragon guardians who knew the death...
1. Notes

notes-heya guys,i made this account due to me being bored and forgot my password on XXwarriorsforeverXX, so im gonna restart my stories in a better condition with better grammar,and if ANYONE disses me,they get eaten by me,herobrine,israphel,eggman,bowser etc.

bye ya'll


	2. Prolog

Prolog -

A small dragon with shades of black and purple looked around in the darkness,and then she saw two floating spheres which took shape of two dragons,one which was purple and one which was black,then the dragon realised it was her parents. She started running towards them and cried"mum, dad!" then she tried to hug them but went straight through them and she fell over,she got up and turned to face her parents,then the purple dragon,which y'all recall Spyro said "Flint,my only daughter, Malefor has rose again, and now lays the land with darkness,for now it is your time to take our place as warriors of our world, you must find sparx, hunter and the guardian dragons to help you along your journey" he said then the black dragon spoke who y'all recall Cynder spoke "it may be a hard journey ahead but those with you,will guide you, for you our daughter,our special daughter,first you must head to warfang, the dragon city where the guardian dragons shall met you,then head to the dragonfly forest,where you will find sparx, hunter will accompany you along the way,and you may meet new friends along the way such as dragon allies, dragon flys and many other species who are under the threat of malefor, we wish you luck our daughter, may the light shine your path"she said,then they both faded away,then her dream ended.


	3. Chapter 1- The Rise of Malefor

_**Chapter 1- The Rise of Malefor**_

Flint woke up with a start,realizing Hunter was calling her,she got up and walked outside,the sun was heating the cold earth which was cooled down by the night air,Hunter waited for her by the river which leads to two waterfalls,Flint walked towards him,when Hunter saw her he smiled "hello sleepy head,ready for todays lesson of flying?"he asked sarcastically,Flint chuckled "i sure am,just let me get the idea on which way the wind is blowing"she said,un-folding her wings to check the wind,it was heading south-east so it would be a flight which was perfect,Hunter led her up to a cliff,low enough so Flint doesn't injure her self if anything goes wrong,Flint,un-folded her wings once more, then flapped them,she does a running jump then manages to fly,but then,the wind changed its direction to north-west,which made her go backwards,but she managed to go forwards so she can practice for when she goes into a storm,but then,her wings failed her then she fell from a high range,she landed hard on the ground and the breath got knocked out of her,Hunter slid off the cliff and ran over to Flint"Flint,are you ok?!"he asked urgently,Flint only managed to get some breath "y-yea"she murmured,she struggled to get up but fell back down again,then hunter caught her"steady..come on,let's get you to Meadow"he said,smiling then helped her walk properly. When they got back to the Valley Of Avalar, Hunter took her to Meadow, when Meadow checked her he said nothing was wrong with her,then suggested she gets some rest, Flint limped to where she sleeps most of the time. The day went by quickly then night came,the musty scents of the river and the air swirled around the valley like a small storm of leafs, Flint woke up during the night, then went outside, the gentle cold breeze made her shiver, she looked at the horizon, seeing a small light,she hoped it was the sun...but it wasnt, it was a volcano,burning with rage,then she realised...Malefor has returned...

Notes - this chapter isn't very long and the reason it took FOREVER is because i was busy with other things like music creation,video creation-as Cat Amber - and role playing on scratch-CheetaProductios- so yeah, i will try to get the next chapter to be long...may take a month . cya guys.

SkylordArticia out.


End file.
